What Happened To Me?
by Renewed Darkness
Summary: Join me as a somewhat ordinary boy is sent to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog. Why was he sent there? What will happen to him on the planet of Mobius? Why am I asking you this when you have never even read this story before? Am I insane? Yes, now enjoy .
1. Chapter 1

Where Are We?

I guess I should start from the beginning. Back when things weren't so chaotic. Wait, Introductions first, my name is Charley. But everyone just calls me Charles. Why, I don't know, nor frankly do I care.

I'm what you might call a normal teenager. If you call being a Sonic the Hedgehog and Halo fan "normal". Most of my friends at school come to me when they need help with a game or computer assignment. I like to think that I am good at other things to. I'm good at soccer, I can run pretty fast when I need to, and I can usually make the most out of a bad situation.

Yet there is one weird thing about me. For some strange reason, my eyes are bright blue. No one knows why. My parents took me to thousands of doctors just to figure out why. Even the doctors couldn't find out what was wrong with me.

Yet strangely, my friends accept me anyway. Now that I think about it, I should probably tell you about my friends. There are my friends Mike, Dennis, Leo, Kalian, and Melia. Mike is pretty much the leader of the group. He's Italian with a hint of German.

He's the most liked person in our group. In fact he's the only one in the group with a girlfriend, who just happens to Kalian. Kalian is the more laid back person of us. She is Israeli with a pinch of Brazilian. I don't know why she and Mike get along well, but at least they're happy together.

Then there is Leo, he more of the brains of the group. He's Japanese but can't speak a lick of it. Whenever I can't tell someone what they want to know, they go to him. Almost forgot Dennis, who is practically my best friend. He's just like me, including weird eyes, unlike me, he has purple eyes.

Then there is Melia, cough "My stalker" cough cough. For some reason she finds me to be the most attractive guy at school, her words not mine. She's French, which explains a little, hopeless romantics. I mean don't get me wrong, she is beautiful. But I'm just in the mood for a relationship right now.

Well I guess being one of the fastest members of my track team may have something to deal with it. I can run the 100 meter dash under 10 flat. And being in a band with everyone else might hurt it to. We mostly deal with metal and rock. Our number favorite song, from what everyone at school says, is our song Run While You Can. Guess who came up with the title, that's right, ME!

But let's get back to what is happening now. I am sitting in my home room with my friend Mike on my right and Dennis on my left. Just then the teacher comes in with a new student. Strangely enough, this kid had weird eyes like me and Dennis. He had bright emerald green eyes.

"Students, we have a new friend joining our class today. Please say hello to Maurice." My teacher said to everyone while eyeballing me and the other guys. for some weird reason.

Then he stood up and spoke. "Hey everyone, I'd just like to say that it is nice to meet you all." And boy did this kid have a strange voice. His voice was a little on the high side so I could tell he was a little young, around fourteen or sixteen. And his voice wasn't the only thing that was weird.

He had on bright, and I mean BRIGHT blue jeans. A dark green shirt that said "You're just going to have to catch up." Yet the weirdest thing was his shoes. They were bright red with white stripes along the side with a gold buckle on opposite sides on both shoes. I swear I had seen those shoes somewhere before.

Yet in the midst of all this I barely noticed my teacher asking me something.

"Mister Killmor, are you paying attention to me?" At this I immediately snap out of it.

"Yes Sir Mr. Robotnik. I read you loud and clear." Man how I loved to toy with this guy's anger. And not just because his name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik.

"Then could you please show Maurice around the school today. I'll let you get out of class for the rest of the day." How could I resist? "Sure, why not, meet me outside in the hallway when you are ready."

"Ok, see you then." Was all he had to say after that. And we didn't have to wait long. Robo head put him in our group for science today. Then Robo head started to speak again. And up front with him was another new kid.

"Class, I would also like to introduce Miles Prower." Wait, what did he just say that kids name was? I could have sworn he said that kids name was Miles Prower. Yet that isn't possible because that is Tails real name from the sonic games. Maybe I've been playing those games to much.

Well anyway, this "Miles" kid didn't seem all that different. He had short blond hair with icy blue eyes. I could tell that this kid was a little young to be in High School. He looked like he was at least ten or eleven. After the normal introductions, Robo head decided to put him in our group along with Maurice.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Now he even sounded like he was ten. "Hey Miles what's up?" Mike said while shaking hands with him. He went around the table, shaking everyone's hand as he went. Yet when he came up to me, he just stopped and stared. Another thing you should know about me is that I don't really like it when people stare at my eyes.

So I decided to ask him why. "Hey, are you ok?" At the sound of my voice he snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry, was I staring at your eyes?" Wow, right on the money Sherlock. "Yeah, just a little bit." I tried my best to sound nice around this kid, he seemed like he was a little timid.

"Sorry, I just didn't know that anyone else besides Maurice had cool looking eyes like that. And to see someone who has bright blue eyes wasn't exactly on my list of things to do."

Now that got me laughing. "Hey, it's alright, it happens every now and then. I've just never heard anybody else say that my eyes were cool looking." At this, he seemed to calm down a little. After a little while longer in hell, our home room, Me, Maurice, and Miles headed through the school, unaware of eyes watching us from up stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

You say what now?

As we were walking around the school, we were talking about where they came from. Maurice said he came from New York, and that he had two other siblings running around the school somewhere. Miles said that he didn't have any siblings, or any parents for that matter. He said that Maurice had found him wandering the streets and his family took him in. Man, did I feel sorry for this kid; I thought that I had a hard life.

"Wow, I genuinely fill sorry about what has happened to you. And I don't go around saying that to people unless I really mean it." After I said all of this, he and Maurice started to get a little teary eyed. "Thanks Charles, that…that really means a lot to me. No one ever really seemed to care about me until I met Maurice. It's nice to know that some people are actually really nice." Damn, now I was starting to get a little teary eyed as well.

"Hey, think nothing of it." But then they both had this look on their faces that pretty much said "Thank You". But then as we were walking, I turned the corner and got tackled with so much force that it would Mike jealous. When I started to get back up, I saw Maurice arguing with some girl that had never seen before. She was wearing a bright pink dress with red high heels. She also looked a little familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it. But now , let's listen to what they are saying.

"Amy, what in the hell are you doing here. I thought that we told you to stay home." Then she started arguing back. "Oh come on Maurice, I just wanted to see you. We hardly get to see each other anymore." Is it just me, or does she remind me of someone that I know? "Amy, it's not that I'm not glad to see you, which I am. It's just that you just pile-drived my friend Charles." That's when she decided to look over at me picking myself off the floor.

"Oh, I'm so…so so so sorry. I didn't even see you there." She said as she helped Miles put me on my feet. "It's ok, we all have our moments. Some more than others." As I said this, I think I saw her eyes droop a little. I forgot to mention. When I get mad, let's just say that I don't have a lot of control over what I'm saying.

"I just said that out loud didn't I?" Miles nods his head. I mentally slap myself for not thinking before I spoke. "Um listen, Amy was it, I'm sorry that I said that. I just haven't been having that good of a day so far." As if to specify why my day was shity, I felt a book hit me square in the back of the head. When I turned around, I saw none other than Travis Harris, resident dick of my school, grinning ear to ear.

Damn how much I wanted to rush him and beat him to a pulp. But it looked he got scared by something and ran off. When I turned back to the three, they also got that look on their faces. That ticked me off a little to see people get scared by me so easily. So I kind of snapped.

"Really, why is everybody so fucking scared of me today?" That's when I noticed that it was a little bit colder in the hallway just then. Then all my other friends came out from behind a corner. When they all saw me, Melia started screaming her head off. I turn to my other friends to see what is going on.

"Ok, what is going on? You all look like you have and are seeing a ghost. What's up?" I asked getting a little nervous. Why was everyone scared of me all of a sudden?

Then, thankfully, Mike started to speak out. "Um, Charles, do you want to explain why we just saw Travis running down the hallway, screaming bloody murder?"

"I don't know, he throws a book at the back of my head one moment, then the next he runs away from me like he's seen his ex behind him. What gives?"

That's when Maurice speaks out to. "Yeah and why are your eyes glowing like the sun?" Wait, what did he just say? Now this something that I had to know.

"What do you mean my eyes are glowing? And is it just me or does it feel colder?" I was seriously freaking out right now. What was happening right now? Why did Travis run away from me? Why was everyone saying that my eyes were glowing? Why was it getting so cold?

"And why is your hair turning grey?" Someone, I think it was Amy said. Wait what? How can my hair be turning grey, I'm only fifteen? "Wait, what are talking about, what do you mean? And Kalian, what are you looking at?"

During all this, I had failed to notice that Kalian was staring at something on my back. But when I did notice, she instantly pointed to whatever it was. When I looked at my back, I saw that there was a huge aquamarine like crystal stuck in my hood. When I took it out I realized that Travis must have thrown this at my head, not a book.

"Last time I checked, that wasn't there before. Why is there an aquamarine in my hood?" Yet when I looked back over to the three from the beginning, I saw that Maurice was just staring at the aquamarine. So I had to see why.

"Hey Maurice, you ok man? You look a little distant there." At the sound of my words he instantly snapped back to the conversation, and had only one thing to say.

"A Chaos Emerald?"

"Wait, what did he just say?" We all turned to Miles for an answer, which he hopefully had. "He said that is a Chaos Emerald, one of the most powerful things in the universe." Then we suddenly heard a voice echo through the hall until it reached my ears. The figure it came was only a little ways away from us but he got his message across. He just screamed "Drop the Emerald now and back away from them. And I might just let you live."

When we got a good look at the guy, we were pretty shocked. Standing in front of us was an animal that was only four feet tall. He was red with a white crescent moon on his chest. And he had red dreadlocks flowing down his back. Standing in front of us was …wait…NUCKLES THE ECHIDNA!

He came running down the hall…RIGHT FOR ME…SHIT RUN! About half way down the hall he caught up to me and sent me sailing into the library. When I looked back at him, just before I went unconscious, I saw him with a confused look on his face. Then he said "The last Emerald chose you?" Then after he said that, I sailed into oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

What Happened to Me?

I was surrounded by darkness. Have you ever had one of those moments where you don't know what happened to you to get you there, well here I am. It almost feels like I'm floating in mid-air. Then I see a light shining in the darkness. So I did what anyone would do, I went towards it. What I saw in the light was a little less than comforting. What I saw was a dark grayish hedgehog with a blue stripe running down its head. But what was even stranger was that there were black triangles going through the blue stripe.

But then all of a sudden, it opened its eyes. What I saw in its eyes though is what scared me. It had my eyes. It had the exact same bright blue eyes that I had. Then suddenly, it vanished, and I couldn't see anything again. But this time I could at least hear something. Yet it scared me at how close the voices sounded. It sounded like the voices were arguing with each other. And lucky me was caught in the crossfire. Most of the voices sounded familiar, yet one stood out amongst all others. It sounded both stern and, dare I say it, beautiful. It was smooth like silk and as soft as cotton. Whoever's voice it was, she sounded beautiful. Then my entire world lit up like the sun. And I was thrust into the light.

When I woke up, I was laying on something that felt really cold. When I looked down however, I saw two HUGE needles. Being horrified of needles since I was a kid, I instantly stood up, wary of the needles, and walked away from whatever I was laying on. When I looked back though, the machine that I was laying on didn't even look human. Then the world was once again consumed by darkness.

I was really getting tired of this. Then I finally woke up for real. And what I saw was actually a little horrifying. I was surrounded by hedgehogs, foxes, echidnas, and only one cat for some reason. Was she the only one I wonder? But when I looked at my aching hand, all I saw was a hand with a pure white glove on it. It wasn't as scary as what I saw myself as in a nearby mirror. I was that dark gray hedgehog from that vision.

Since I wasn't in my right mind at the moment, I did what I thought sensible. I screamed. At that everyone, including the huge man that was sitting in a chair a couple feet away that I had somehow neglected to noticed, turned their heads towards me. Yet the one that came closest to me didn't really help me calm down. Knuckles bent down so he could be level with me and actually seemed calm. "Hey are you ok, how are you feeling?" I really had to think before I spoke this time because knuckles would beat me to a pulp otherwise. "Yeah, I'm fine, what happened to me?"

"You were transformed into an anthromorphic hedgehog my friend." Said the fat guy hiding in the shadows. I knew his voice, I'd know it anywhere. I had gotten used to hearing it every morning during home room. "Mr. Robotnik, what are you doing here?" Why Robo Head was here, I will hopefully learn soon.

"I'm here boy because we have been searching for you for a long time. It's about time you found him Sonic." Wait, WHAT?

"Hey, it's hard to find one boy in the middle of an entire high school."

"Wait did you just say your name is Sonic? As in Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Yes Charles, it's me, The Great Blur Himself! Didn't you recognize me at school?" He said while giving me his signature thumbs up.

"I had my suspicions because of your shoes and the shirt. Wait, where are my friends?"

"Sorry Charles, we had to leave them behind." There was that voice again. That sweet melody of a voice. I turned around towards whoever spoke and was meet by a lavender colored cat that was as tall as me. She was wearing light purple waste jacket and hot pink high heels. She had her hair (or I guess fur in this case) up into a tiara pony tail. She had bright golden eyes and a red stone imbedded into her forehead.

She saw that I had no idea who she was she spoke up again." Sorry, my name is Princess Blaze the Cat of the Sol Kingdom. We all know your name; well we know your first name. Would you mind telling us your entire full name please?"

Man, I haven't had to use my full name for a long time. I don't use it because it's so long. But for them, I guess I can make an exception.

"My full name is Charles Leonardo Killmor. Born in Germany and raised in California for my whole li…"

That's when the explosion went off. Everyone ran for cover, except for Blaze and I. We ran to the window to see what was going on. Everything was in chaos. There were robots and aliens all over the city which I think was Mobotropolis. It looked like L.A. in Battle Los Angeles. And in the middle it all was a giant robot with a symbol that I had learned to loath with all my heart. It was Eggman attacking the city again. When I looked to Blaze, she and the others were already going off to beat Eggman. I went back down stairs and saw two rabbits. One looked and sounded like she was at least thirty-three. The other one looked like she was about eleven years old. When I got close enough to see them properly, I recognized them to be Vanilla and Cream. Yet strangely Cheese wasn't with Cream. Vanilla appeared to have seen me walk away from the window.

"Don't worry Charles, they all make it out every time and no one ends up hurt badly. They'll be fine."

Then a thought came to mind. Usually, all of the Sonic characters had some kind of power. What if I had powers here? I could probably go help them.

"Vanilla, do you think it would be a good idea for me to go and help them? I want to see if I have any powers." She had a look of worry on her face once I had finished.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Besides, Sonic told me to keep you and Cream safe. And I intend to do just that."Yet when she saw my face she couldn't say no.

Once I left the house, I broke off into a normal paced run. Yet as time went on, I started to speed up. Soon after a few seconds, I was probably going around five hundred mph towards the city.

"Holy shit, I can run as fast as Sonic and Shadow. THIS IS AWSOME!"

That got me thinking, where was Shadow during all of this chaos. I hadn't heard any more explosions after that first one. When I arrived at the city, there were robots smashed, cut in half, burned, or blasted. That answers the question of where Shadow was. But where was everyone else? As if on cue, there was another explosion. And out of the smoke, I could see the Tornado flying around with everyone on board. I wanted to call out to them to let them know that I was down here. But as I turned the corner, I saw the biggest robot that I had ever seen. It looked like a Reaper from Mass Effect 3. Accept this one had four cannons and rockets all over it. How the Tornado didn't get shot down I don't kno….that was his plan. He was keeping them covered with smoke so they didn't see him and the mech. And once they got out of the smoke cloud, I have to shut that thing down before to get fried. I have to save them.

It was before I ran off that I noticed the gauntlets. For some reason, they looked like the genies cuffs from Aladdin. Except these were pure black with blue neon light surrounding them. I touched one of them and the absolute weirdest thing out of all this happened. They turned into the fucking gloves from Iron Mans suit. As the activated, that same cold feeling from the hallway came back, but a thousand times worse. I was absolutely freezing now. But when I shot one of the repulsars at a robot that was behind me, it froze it solid. I then punched the robot in the face and it shattered into a million pieces.

"FUCKING AWSOME!" I could freeze just about anything solid and smash it to smithereens with one punch. I felt like I had a much stronger chance against that mech now.

Now I just had to find a way up there. Yet strangely, the more I thought about it, the more it seemed that I was gaining height. When I looked down, I was hovering twenty feet in the air on a pair of Shadows rocket shoes. So after I flew up to the control room (which took forever to find), I was wishing that I had Leo with me now, because I had no idea what I was doing. Though when I got closer to the console where you would probably steer this thing, a bright blue light came from one of my wrists. I looked down and I had a blue version of an Omni-tool on my right arm. Wait, I could use this thing to call up Tails and he can tell me how to shut this thing down.

So as fast as Eggman can eat a cheeseburger, I was calling Tails.

"Charles, what, how did you get this number, where are you?"

"Tails, I have a lot of stuff to tell you and the others and not a whole lot of time to tell it. If you even come out of that cloud for more than a second, you and everyone else will be blown to bits. Eggman set you up. There is a giant mech outside that cloud that is prepared to blow you all to the no zone. I need your help in deactivating this thing."

"Ok, what do you see?"

"I see a console that is hooked up to six of the Chaos Emeralds. A giant warp battery. OH FUCK, THE MASTER EMERALD. Tails ask knuckles if the Master Emerald was stolen recently.

"Shit, he says that it was stolen two weeks ago."

"Tails, how do I shut this thing down?"

"SHIT BLAZE!"

"Tails, what's going on?"

"Blaze just got blown off the side of the Tornado!"

"WHAT!"

"And I'm not going to be able to catch her in time!"

"…"

"Charles?"

"…"

"CHARLES?"

Tails pov

Why wouldn't he answer? Just then, a bright flash of light exploded from outside the cloud, which got rid of our only cover. But what happened next amazed us all. The mech was starting to freeze from the inside out. Then there was a huge shockwave and the mech disintegrated. But out of the shock wave came a small ball of white light that was moving about ten times faster than Sonic in his super form. From what I could see, the energy ball was heading straight for Blaze. I went to make a move to get to her first, but stopped when I saw who it was. It was Charles, and he was surrounded in ice and light. He shot past robots, making them explode from the shockwave he was producing. He was moving just a little below the speed of light. We were all relived when he caught her. Since this battle was over and Eggman got away, I set the plane down on the street where Blaze and Charles were.

Normal pov

I was still wondering how I destroyed that thing, but that was for another time. Blaze had fainted when I was flying the both of us away from the explosion. I was still waiting for her to wake up. After a couple of minutes of me staring at a sunset that was worth millions of words, she began to wake up.

"Ow, what, where am I?" It looked like she had taken a pretty good bump to the head when she was hit.

"Don't worry, you're safe Blaze. Everyone got of this alive." I was still in my blizzard form as I am now calling it. So she probably didn't have any idea who I was.

"Who are you, Where are the others? And where are we?" Yep, I thought so, should probably go ahead and power down.

"Relax Blaze" I said while powering down "It's just me" She had a look of pure amazement on her face.

"Charles, that was you, you destroyed that monster, and you saved the city." Never thought of it that way but I guess I did.

"I guess I did didn't I" I said while leaning forward, towards to sunset. When I looked back at her face, the way the sunset caught her face made it seem almost angelic, but still beautiful.

"Thanks for saving me, Charles."

"Hey, is it wrong to save your friends. Even if it were, I would save you no matter the consequences." After I said this, I noticed that the both of us had been leaning towards each other the entire time.

Apparently she noticed to, because once everyone else landed, she got up and offered me her hand. I took it gratefully because I was starting to really tired and I fainted on the way back to the plane. Everyone came running to me to see what was wrong. The next thing I know, I feel like I am on fire.

When I woke up, I was lying in a bed with purple sheets and pink pillows. When I look around, I feel something on my chest. I look down and see the sleeping form of Blaze on my chest. I'm silently saying (Why the fuck is Blaze on my chest asleep?) when I look down see that she is purring like a, well, cat.

I heard some thunder in the distance and Blaze shuddered a little. So I did what I thought nice, I pulled her closer to me. After this I tried to go back to sleep. When I was just about to go back to sleep, I saw a bright flash. Yet I just threw it into the wind, thinking that it was lightning, and went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Blizzard

As I went back to sleep, my word went white. Are you telling me that I got hit by lightning when I was sleeping with Blaze? Then I woke up in a bed with several wires and machines hooked up to me. I looked around the room and saw that I was in some hospital room. Then I looked at my hands and saw that I still had white gloves on them.

I guess this means that it wasn't a dream after all. I felt the quills on the back of my head and they seemed flattened. I guess that I have been out for a little while. Then I heard the door open, I turned my head to see who it was. FUCKEN A…IT WAS MEPHILES! What was he doing here?

"So, you're the boy that destroyed that giant monster, are you not?"

"Yes, now what do you want? Why are you here?" After I said this, he had a look of interest on his face. "I'm here, because I was worried about you." Wait, did he say that he was worried about me? This is not the Mephiles from the games.

Then all the other characters walked in on us. When Sonic got up front, Mephiles disappeared. He had a look of extreme worry on his face.

"Charles, what did he do to you? Did he give you anything?"

"He didn't do or give me anything; all he said was that he was worried about me. But I don't think that was Mephiles. Mephiles never shows any emotion towards anyone."

"That was Mephiles alright. Yet why he was here I do not understand." I looked to see who was talking to me. I saw the one and only Shadow. Yet I had to find out why I was in the hospital.

"Why am I in the hospital? I don't remember getting hurt." This time it was Tails who said something.

"Maybe Blaze hurt you while you two were in bed together." While he was saying that, he was holding a picture of me and Blaze in bed together, he looked like he was going to burst out laughing any moment. Everyone looked at him and scolded, even Shadow and Rouge, who I had neglected to see behind him. I looked to Blaze and she was blushing red as a tomato.

"OK TAILS, YOU ASKED FOR IT!" I rushed out of the bed I was in and forced him to the wall with my hands around his neck. I lifted him about two feet off the ground and growled while I was creating a coat of ice around him. At this, everyone rushed to pull me off him. When I had finally calmed down, I let him go.

"DUDE, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT. YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" I was a little surprised that I did that. But even more surprised to find that Shadow was the one who yelled at me.

"I don't know. I usually don't get that pissed at perverted jokes. I don't know what came over me." While I was saying this, Blaze was hooking me back up to all the machines I was hooked up to before. When she reconnected the pulse meter, it went off the charts in a heartbeat (excuse the pun) When this happened, Sonic looked up with a face that pretty much said "Oh shit".

"Charles, you need to calm down. You don't want to let all that rage go at once." I knew what he was referring to. He was thinking that I would turn into a dark form like Dark Sonic.

"Sonic, I'm fine. I don't feel all that mad now." I said this with a fake smile, even though I still wanted to teach Tails to watch his mouth.

"Oh yeah, well your eyes say otherwise. And the fact that the temperature has gone down ten degrees." Wait, what about my eyes?

I looked to Blaze for some answers. When I looked at her, she gasped and backed away a little. I looked over at a mirror that was nearby. What I saw scared the crap out of me. My eyes were glowing bright red. And when I looked at my glass of water on the table next to me, it was frozen solid. I could even see Blaze shivering a bit. At this, I started to calm down for her sake. My eyes went back to blue and the temperature went back up a little.

"Hey Charles, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't know that it would upset you that much." After Tails said that, I calmed down the rest of the way.

"Thanks Tails, sorry for almost freezing you." At this everyone started to calm down. Hell, even Shadow seemed to relax a bit.

"Hey Charles, I think that I came up with a good new name for you." I looked over at Knuckles with a smirk.

"I didn't know thinking was one of your strong points Knuckles." Everyone burst out laughing when I said this. Yet it did earn me a glare from him.

"Alright I'm sorry; it was just too good of a possibility to pass up." Then he started to relax a little.

"It's ok, how do you like the name Blizzard?" Wow, that was actually a good idea. Score one for Knuckles.

"I like it, Blizzard, fits well. Thanks Knucks." Yet as I was saying this I noticed something.

"Um, guys, where is Amy?" Right as I finished, a robot flew in from the window. It was one of Eggmans messenger robots. Out of it popped a computer screen with his fat head on it.

"Ho ho ho ho ho, how are you doing Sonic? Planning to come get your little girlfriend any time soon?" After he said that he showed us a video of Amy trying to beat her way out of a cell. Then he flashed his face back to us. That's when he noticed me.

"Who is this, a new friend Sonic? I would like to meet him when you come to rescue Amy. Who is he?" After that Sonic was about to speak up, but I beat him to it.

"Hey Sonic, you didn't tell me Santa Clause was in town. Can I have a new X-Box?" As I said this, everyone fell to their knees laughing.

"How dare you, I am the great Dr. Eggman. The greatest evil genius ever known. And I will beat all of you as soon as I'm finished rebuilding my Predator Destroyer. Which Sonic destroyed." Ok now to clame my glory.

"Sorry to disappoint you Santa, but I was the one who destroyed your robot. It was rather easy to freeze it as well." When I said this, he got a look of pure horror on his fat face.

"You were that ball of light that froze and destroyed my robot? How, that's impossible. Not even Shadow could put a dent in it."

"Blizzard, can we go get Amy back? I'm worried that he has something planed." I turned towards Sonic, and gave him my thumbs up to reassure him. At this, he smiled so hard that I smiled back.

"So, your name is Blizzard huh? I'll we waiting for all of you at my base, come find me if you can." After this, the robot took off faster than Sonic can eat a chilidog.

"Well guys, let's go get Amy back." Sonic said as we all went out the door of the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

New Moves

As we were headed towards Eggy's base, Shadow was asking me how I destroyed Eggmans robot last time.

"I really don't know what happened. The Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds started to fly around me. As they spun around me, everything got really bright for a second. When the light faded, I was covered with ice and I was hovering a couple feet off the ground. And everything around me was freezing over. Then I remembered that Blaze had fallen off the Tornado. When I tried to catch her, I was flying so fast that I almost missed her. When I flew off, I guess that I created a small shockwave that shattered the frozen robot to pieces."

After I was done giving my explanation, we caught sight of Eggman's base. After we landed, we were greeted by one of Eggman's robots.

"Dr. Robotnik would like you to follow me, please." Then the robot started to walk towards the base.

"Is it just me, or does feel like we may be in the wrong place, he doesn't send out robots to greet us normally." Tails said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Well, we won't know what he wants if we stay out here." Sonic says with his usual amount of cockiness.

"I don't know Sonic, what if Tails is right? What if it is a trap?" I said while powering up my gauntlets. Everyone looked at me while I did this. "What?"

"Where did you get those?" woops. "Sorry forgot to mention them. When I use these, I can focus my ice into a blast and freeze just about anything solid." After I was done, they all nodded and we were off after the robot.

When we arrived at the throne room of the base, Eggman was just sitting there with a smug look on his face.

"Welcome friends, to my lair!" Who is this guy, Wheatley from Portal 2?

"Where is Amy Eggman?" Damn, if he doesn't get Amy back soon, he may go Dark Sonic on him.

"Not yet Sonic, first I want to meet Blizzard. Then you can have Amy."

"Wait, you kidnapped Amy, just so you could meet me. I'm flattered Ivo, I didn't know you had a soft spot." I said with my voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"Not just to meet, but to see what makes you tick." As he said this, a machine came down knocked us all out cold with some kind of gas.

When I woke, I was fastened to a steel table with thick straps across my hands and feet. My head felt like it was on fire and I felt sick to my stomach. I couldn't hear anything and my vision was blurry. The worst thing is that I couldn't even try to move, that must have been some knock out gas from a flash bang or something.

That's when I heard someone's voice when my hearing was starting to come back.

"Astonishing, this boy's chaos readings are off the charts. Even more so than yours Shadow." I could tell it was Eggman's voice because it was annoying the fuck out of me.

"Eggman, what have you done to him?" I could hear Blaze yelling in the distance. What did she mean, what did he do to me?

"My dear Blaze, I've only filled him to the brim with dark chaos energy!" Wait, USER SAY WHAT NOW?

When my vision came back, Tails screamed "SHIT, HE'S WAKEING UP!

What I saw made me only that much madder. Everyone was either chained up on the walls or on the floor in cuffs. Yet I didn't see blaze anywhere. But where I saw her made me go over the edge in hatred. She was kneeling in front of Eggman with lashes all over her body; she also had a red mark on her cheek where Eggman had slapped her.

"EGGMAN LET HER GO NOW!" I heard someone scream this and realized that it was my voice, yet it was much deeper and angrier than usual.

"Ah, looks like our friend is awake now." For some reason, I had an insatiable thirst to rip this man's heart out and eat it myself. What's happening to me?

"IF YOU DON'T LET HER GO RIGHT NOW, I WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT RIGHT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE'S EYES!" Damn, what was I saying? This doesn't even sound like me at all. I could see that everyone had their eyes on me, and they looked like they were afraid of me. Hell, I was a little scared of myself right now.

"Oh, I'm afraid that you can't do that strapped down on that table. And I'm pretty sure that you don't want to hurt Blaze." He said this while bring Blaze with him with a gun to her head. Now he had taken this too far.

While he was talking, I was freezing the restraints around my hands and wrists. Then I got enough control to at least say one thing before I let the dark take over.

"It's going to be alright Blaze, trust me." Surprisingly, it was actually my voice that said it. She looked up at me and stared. So I gave her the nicest smile that I could muster at that moment. And I think I saw her smile a little.

"I've had enough of this, goodbye princess." Eggman said while pushing the gun closer to Blazes head. That's what made me snap.

"**AAAUUUGGGHHH!**" All I remember of what happened is that I burst from the table, rushed Eggman, grabbed his neck through his back, and literally ripped his head off his body. Then I screamed into the night "**DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!**"


	6. Chapter 6

Awakening

Here I was, surrounded by darkness once again. Jesus, what happened to me back there? I pretty much went Chuck Norris on Eggman's ass. While I was in here though, it gave me some time to think. Why did I go berserk when I saw Blaze injured?

Am I growing feelings towards her? No, that cannot be possible. Why would I fall in love a cat who I had never met before? Then again, she did seem happy when she was sleeping with me. And it was one of the best nights of sleep I had ever gotten. No, stop, this is the kind of thinking that may get you into trouble.

First, I had to think of a way to wake up. That's when I felt something on my lips. It tasted so disgusting; I woke up in an instant. When I did, I was back in the hospital. I looked around and saw everyone looking at me with a scared look on their faces. When I looked to see who had kissed me, I saw Rouge with a dreamy smile across her face. How I would love to wipe that smile clear to the next world if I could get my hands on her. Silver must have read my mind or something, because he rushed forward and got between me and Rouge.

"Blizzard, calm down. I know what Rouge did was wrong, but that does not give you permission to freeze her." Ok, maybe he didn't read my mind. But I think Blaze did. So she came over to me and held my hand to help calm me down.

"What happened back there? All I remember is that Eggman had you all chained up and Blaze was on the floor all beaten." As I finished, Blaze got a horrific and sad look on her face. I looked to Shadow for some answers.

"Blizzard, she was on the floor because Eggman had rapped her. She was all scraped and cut because Eggman wiped her." As he said this, his teeth started to chatter. As did everyone else's. This was because I was practically making it snow in the hospital room right now.

I was so mad right now, that my knuckles were starting to turn white from gripping the handles on the bed so hard. I think I even heard them cracking a little bit. Blaze saw this and tried to calm me down.

" Charles, it's ok. There isn't anything to get mad about." I looked at her with a face so mad, she backed away and started to shiver. I was giving her the coldest glare I could muster from this position.

"NOTHING TO GET MAD AT, Unless you didn't notice, Eggman just rapped you. HOW IS THAT NOT SOMETHING TO GET MAD AT!" As I was saying this, Blaze actually started crying. Everyone was backing away from me. Apparently, while I was ranting, my fur had turned pure white. My eyes were once again raging red. And my voice had gotten a lot deeper.

As I saw Blaze crying and shivering, I was overcome by a feeling of guilt. What was I doing? I was pushing everyone away from me. Just like I did with everyone back on Earth. I felt so ashamed of myself right then. This must have had an effect on my dark form because everyone was calming down and I didn't feel so mad any more.

"Blaze, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to get mad at you all. But I still want to go give Eggman a piece of my mind." As I said this, my fur started turning white again.

"Easy Blizzard, Eggman won't be bothering us any time soon. You don't need to get revenge." I turned to Sonic with a dumbstruck look plastered all over my face.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" I kind of feared that my dream was actually what happened.

"You don't remember, you killed Eggman while you were in your dark form. You ripped his head right off his body!" Sonic said while waving his arms in the air.

While he was saying this, Blaze was coming closer to me with a strange look in her eyes. "I wanted to thank you Charles."

"For what, all I've done since I got here is cause problems. I've got you all caught by Eggman. Hell, I even got you raped by Eggman." While I said this everyone else except Blaze was leaving the room.

"Yes, but you always saved me in the end. No matter the consequences." As she said this, she was sitting on my bed, leaning towards me every second.

"You know, you're very beautiful Blaze." I said while I was leaning forward as well.

"Thanks Blizzard, you're not bad looking yourself." We were so close to kissing, I could smell the raspberry on her lips. Yet then we both heard someone laughing with an actual evil laugh. You don't come by those often do you? Wait, I knew that laugh. We both looked over to the door and saw Mephiles standing there, watching us like a hawk.

"What do you want Mephy? Can't you see I'm a little busy here?" After hearing me call him "Mephy", Blaze started laughing her head off. She was laughing so hard, that I started laughing to. But my laugh sounded a little lower than usual. It must've been a side effect of the dark form.

"Well, looks like the emerald that I gave you has taken its course. How does it feel to be dark Charles?" When he said that, we stopped laughing completely.

"What do you mean Mephiles, what emerald did you give Blizzard?" We all turned towards the door and Sonic and co. standing there with worried faces.

"Oh, I only gave him a dark Chaos Emerald, no biggy." Wait, WHAT?

"Wait, you gave him a dark Chaos Emerald? Mephiles you Idiot, he has enough dark chaos energy in him already!" Wait, what did Sonic just say?


	7. Chapter 7

You're My What?

As I was sitting there in the bed listening to everyone fighting, I decided to think. They said that I had a lot of ark chaos energy in me, probably from when Eggman pumped me full of the stuff (not like that you sickos). Mephiles gave me a Dark Chaos Emerald when I was out before, which explains why I almost killed Tails. Yet, Mephiles said that he was worried about me. When he said that, he looked like he was really happy to see me.

Yet while I thought this, I had a vision.

_ I saw younger looking me running through field. I was yelling "You're never going to catch me dad!" But when I turned around, I saw Mephiles running towards me with a smile on his face. "I think I will son!" _

When I came out of the vision, I was freaking out. In that vision, I had called Mephiles dad. Did that mean that he was my father? That couldn't be true. I remembered my father from when I was back on Earth. I looked just like him. How could Mephiles be my father when we look nothing alike? Wait, we both had the same shade of grey. We both look like we are covered with crystals when we are in our super forms.

If he was my father, then who was my mother? Then I had another vision.

_ I was in a room that looked like a dining room. I heard someone yell"Charles, dinner is ready." I turned around and saw Rouge and said" Ok mom, be there in a second."_

Ok, WHAT WAS THAT? Did I really just see a vision where Rouge, of all people (Or mobians I guess) was my mother? Then I turned to everyone else and saw Mephiles and Rouge fighting, and I did the stupidest thing ever.

I said" Mom, dad, stop!" After I said that, everyone turned towards me, and everyone, except Mephiles had a shocked look on their face. Yet Mephiles had a look of happiness on his face.

"See, I told you he would remember. How could he forget his own family?" When he said that, everyone looked to him.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone to your brother; you can't trust Fini, ever." Wait, did she just call Mephiles brother Fini? As in Dr. Finivetus (I spelled that wrong didn't I?), Oh Hell Na, he is not my uncle.

"What do you mean, how is Dr. Creeper my uncle?" As I said this, everyone started to laugh their heads off.

"Charles, how did you know that you were our son?" I heard Mephiles say with an oddly calm tone of voice.

"I saw a vision of you chasing me through a field while I was yelling at you "You'll never catch me dad." While you were saying "I think I will son." When I was done, Rouge and Blaze were crying while Mephiles eyes were glimmering with tears.

"I can remember that day as if it were yesterday, that was the day that you were taken away from me and your mother. We never found you; until I saw you freeze that robot two days ago. When you were little, you always had the power to create ice and snow. You even froze Fini once while you were practicing." When he said that, I actually remembered that day. When I was through, I started laughing really hard.

"Wow, I remember that day; it took us hours to unfreeze him. If it weren't for Blaze, he would have been stuck that way." When I said that, I had another vision.

"_Charles, where's your sister?" I heard Rouge say. "Hold your horse's mom, I'm home." I turned around and saw Blaze._

When I was done, everyone was looking at me.

"What, do I have something in my teeth? What are you guys looking at?"

"Charles, do you know who Blaze is?" I looked over at Rouge and said only two words before I passed out.

"My…sister"


	8. Chapter 8

The Reunion

When I awoke next time, I was in a room that looked like my room back on Earth. It had movie posters on the walls. There was a black and red papason chair in the corner. And there was a bunch of black furniture everywhere.

Then I heard the door open and saw a white hedgehog walk in the door.

"You must be my brother Charles? My name is Lucas, or as my friends calls me, Comet, nice to meet you." While He was talking, it gave me a good time to look him over. He was a white hedgehog with bright green streaks running down his quills. He also had bright green eyes.

"Nice to meet you to, and please, call me Blizzard." I said while getting over what felt like a super hangover. My head felt like someone had put it in concrete and used a jackhammer to dig it back up. And the rest of my body felt the same way.

"Well then Blizzard, mom and dad want you to come down stairs for breakfast. But first, put on the cloths that are over there." I then noticed that he was wearing light blue jeans with a bright green t-shirt on. After he left, I looked over at the cloths on the end of the bed. They were dark blue jeans with a dark grey shirt. I put them on and went downstairs to find Comet, Mephiles, and Rouge around a table with a stack of waffles on each of their plates.

"Good morning son, did you sleep well? I hope you like waffles, because Rouge made about 20 so that means 5 each." When I heard Mephiles say that, it sounded like he was an actual dad and not a dark monster.

"I didn't know if he was going to be really hungry like Lucas was when he got his dark form. So don't blame me for being cautious when you weren't honey." Then I looked over at Rouge who looked back over at me with a sweet smile that was very different from her sultry one.

"You should know that mom never leaves anything to chance, and she's right. When I got my dark form, I almost ate the entire house." I turned back to Comet and laughed.

"Man, does it feel good to be back home. I didn't even know that my family was going to be like this. I thought my family was the backwater house that I lived in my whole life. Wait where is Blaze?" As I said this, Blaze walked in the door carrying a huge bouquet of blue roses with a card that said "Get well soon."

"Sorry I'm late, the flower shop wanted to know who the flowers were…" That's when she saw me standing there with a plate of waffles smiling.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me that he woke up. Sorry Charles, this would have been better to find when you woke up."

"Hey, it's ok, I like waking up to waffles to." Everyone including me started laughing uncontrollably.

"Now that I think about it, why don't you three go out and get to know each other? Charles needs to get to know you both a little more." We all turned to Mephiles, yet they had faces of pure pleasure.

"That sounds like a good idea, we could even show him our dark forms. Or show him how to use his." I turned to Comet with a frightened look on my face.

"Does that mean that we are going to fight with them?" He started laughing at me.  
"No, just to show you what we can do. Unless you want to fight that is."

"No Comet, he doesn't know how to control his yet. It would be like unleashing Dark Sonic again." While Blaze said this, I noticed that the stone on her head was bright yellow instead of red.

"Blaze, why is the crystal on your forehead yellow instead of red? "When I finished, she started to turn black and purple.

"That's because I'm not really Blaze, my real name is Michelle, and my friends call me Midnight." She had turned into a black cat with purple highlights. "I still have power over fire like Blaze does, but my fire is blue."

"Well, with that out of the way, I think that we should be going. We're burning daylight." We both looked over to Comet who had a white hoody on. I went to go get a jacket to where when Rouge stopped me.

"Here Charles, put this on. It's going to get chili out while you're training." She had given me a black leather jacket with white stripes on the sleeves. I put it on and found that it fit me perfectly. I said goodbye to my mom and dad, which felt weird since they were Mephiles and Rouge, yet I still said goodbye to them, and raced out the door to catch up with Midnight and Comet.

When they saw me, Comet yelled at me "Hurry up Blizzard, we don't have all day!" Then he and Midnight raced off faster than Sonic. So I was thinking_, how am I going to catch up to them?_ Then a thought came to my head, it was pointless and doomed for failure, but it was a good idea. My fur then turned bright white and I bent down into a starting position.

Insert Disturbed Inside the fire Here

I broke off into a quick jog and started to go faster, when I let it all go, I rocketed off at about mach 3. I was zooming past everything, and then I noticed that I was flying. While I was flying I noticed them heading for a mountain so I went to the top, because that was where they were headed. So I set up a chair, table, and a foot rest and waited. When they got there, the looks on their faces were priceless. Midnight had a look of pure shock and surprise while Comet had one of disappointment and shame.

"How did you get up here so quickly? We practically left you in the dust back there!" I turned towards Comet with a smirk on my face while I turned white.

"Oh, I have my ways. You should try flying its fun." When I said this, they both did a spit take or two.

"Wait, you can fly? How is that possible? Your power is over ice, not wind." I looked over to Midnight and smiled.

"I was going so fast that I just kind of, took off. After that, I saw you two headed here so I set up shop. Sorry for showing off, it was the first idea that came to mind." After I was done with my apology, Comet cheered up a bit.

"So, do you want to see our dark forms? They will blow your mind." He said while turning black.

After they were done, Comet had turned into a black hedgehog with purple streaks. While Midnight turned dark purple with pink highlights, she looked more like Blaze now.

"I am Dark Comet, fear my flames." We both turned to Comet, me with a look of disappointment. "Bro, bad line, just really bad line." I turned to Midnight with a smirk on my face. "Then what's your line Midnight? " My name is Dark Blaze, don't forget it." I started laughing. "That isn't much better than Comet's."

"Oh yeah, then what's your opener. If it is so much better than ours?" Then I started to think, and I thought of the perfect one. After I turned white I said "My name is Dark Blizzard, and you're dead." Then for emphasis, I started to make the air around us colder. They looked impressed, and I mean impressed.


	9. Chapter 9

Eggman's back?

While were up on the mountain, I had noticed that everything was really quite. A little to quite, wait…why did I say that? All of a sudden, there was a huge explosion in the distance.

"What the Hell Was That?" We all screamed as the mountain started to fall. Then an idea came to mind.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Surprisingly I worked, because two seconds later, we were at the front door of our house. We rushed in and saw everyone talking while staring at the T.V. On it was the world's ugliest face of all time, you guessed it, Eggman was back.

"Hello citizens of New Mobotropolis, did you miss me? I'm back to seek my revenge, and I have some help. Why don't you say hello Sonic?" Then the camera turned towards Sonic, who was in his dark form. "Hello maggots, nice to be back after you put me away. Who wants to tango?"

"What has he done to him? Sonic wouldn't have let this happen so easily. And didn't Blizzard kill him already?" We all turned to Knuckles as he was getting ready to pound in the table. So I froze his arms when they got to close.

"At least I thought I did. I don't think anyone can live without their head Knuckles." At this everyone turned to us with worried faces.

"Oh kids, I'm so glad you're safe. How did you get off that mountain so quickly?" Rouge said while running over to us and tackling us with hugs.

"Mom, we're fine. Blizzard Chaos controlled us down the mountain in a heartbeat." How I wished Midnight hadn't said that.

"What do you mean; he shouldn't be able to do that." We all turned to Blaze (the real Blaze) when she and Silver walked in. She and the rest of the Freedom Fighters came in while I was freezing Knuckles.

"I don't know, it was just the first idea that popped into my…" That's when I sensed something about to hit the back my head. I had developed this back when I was still in high school. Kids were always throwing stuff at me. I was able to catch about anything at that time. So I was able to catch the Chaos Spear that was thrown at my head. This surprised everyone in the house, expecttialy the one who had thrown said spear in the first place.

"How did you do that, no one has ever caught one of my spears except for Sonic." We all turn to Shadow with bewildered looks.

"Dude, you could've taken his head off with one of those. What the hell?" Tails asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Now is not the time, we have to go save Sonic." We all turn to Amy, who had tears running down her eyes.

"Don't worry Amy, we'll get him back." Everyone turns to me and just stares. Come on, I know that I said that too calmly, but it was only to calm her down. I do not love her, she is only ten. She then runs over to me and traps me in her famous yet also infamous death hug.

"Thank you Blizzard, thank you." Wow, you can't get bigger puppy dog eyes than this girl had right now ladies and gentlemen. So, I thought what was reasonable and gave her a small hug back saying, "Your welcome Amy, and don't worry, we'll get him back." After we're all finished, we all head out to Eggman's old base.

Or, at least what was left of it. When we got there, everything was destroyed. There were robot parts scattered all over the place. Holes had been blown into the walls. Some stuff was on fire. His old runway was covered with smoldering parts and planes.

"What happened here?" I turned towards Tails and said "It looks like Eggman couldn't contain Sonic. I think that he may be long gone by now." But then another huge explosion racked the base while we heard another genuine evil laugh (Damn, they got better at it) coming from the center of the base. So we went towards it, big mistake. It just so happens that he was waiting for us, because the next thing we knew, we were trapped inside a huge glass dome. With Comet, Midnight, and I on one side of it, and everyone else on the other.

"Mom, dad, are you guys alright?" I heard Midnight call out. "We're ok sweetie; more importantly are you kids alright?" Rouge called back. Then a huge tube came down from the ceiling and latched on to the top of the dome. Then a weird purple gas started to poor out of it. "I'm really getting sick of this." I said while holding my nose. Yet the gas didn't knock us out. It instead only came to our side of the dome and turned me, Midnight, and Comet into our dark forms.

"What does Eggman get from turning us into dark forms that we can control?" I said while I was picking myself off the floor. "Charles, look out behind you!" I turn around and see Comet and Midnight with pure white eyes staring at me with evil grins on both of their faces.

"Hello brother, how do you feel?" They both said with really low voices. They were really creeping everyone else out. Everyone else except me that is. I just sat there with a scowl on my face.

"Well isn't that just great, first Eggman turns Sonic into his dark form, and then he transforms Comet and Midnight as well. What's next, do I turn evil or do I just have to practically destroy my brother and sister. I really fucking hate you Eggman! If I find you…" I was going to finish but Comet and Midnight crashed to the floor, back in their original states.

"Ow my head, what happened?" Comet said before looking up at me with a bewildered expression. "And why the hell are you in your dark form Blizzard? Did we get Sonic back?" As he said this, Sonic feel to the floor, also back in his original form. That's when Eggman came into the room with about fifty robots behind him.

"I don't understand, all of you kids and Sonic should be killing the others. Yet somehow you remained in control. How is this even possible?" I turned to him with my anger flaring.

"How is it that you are still alive when I pulled your head off two nights ago? Anyone should be dead after losing their head. "I said while going white and my eyes turned red.

"I see, it was just a delayed reaction, now he should start killing the others. Watch closely Shadow, this is how you kill someone with power like his. "I turned to my right and saw Shadow posed with a spear in his hand, which was, of course, pointed at my head. I heard a noise behind me and saw Dark Sonic, Comet and Blaze rising off the floor.

"Sorry boy, but we are not easily beaten like that. Now you will have to beat all of us. Or you can give up and join your siblings." Ok, too far asshole, no one and I mean NO ONE threatens my family and gets away with it. I turn around with a look that could freeze you solid. Actually, it did freeze Shadow, and all of Eggman's robots. So that left only me and the dark forms. (GREAT)

"Why don't you just join us brother, we could rule this backwater planet and everyone on it." I turned to Midnight, Comet, and Sonic with a glare that almost made the revert to normal.

"**NO ONE HURTS MY FAMILY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT EGGMAN, AND YOU KNOW IT!**" I lunged at him and took him down while knocking him out. Then I back flipped off of his stomach and landed behind Sonic. I chopped him behind the head which knocked him out, reverting him back to normal. I then teleported in front of Comet and just plain punched him in the head, which reverted him back to while he fainted. Then when I turned to Midnight, I had almost stopped and waited because I didn't want to hurt her. But my dark form had other ideas.

I lunged at her and grabbed her around the neck. She started making gasping noises while reverting back to normal. When she was back to normal though, my dark form kept on strangling her. Then when Comet woke up and saw me strangling her.

"Blizzard stop! You don't have to kill her; she's back to normal already!" Yet, for some weird reason, I didn't want to. It felt good to be sucking the life out of her. In fact I felt like I was absorbing some of her power. That's when I felt a punch to the back of my head.

I turned around and saw Comet standing there with a worried look on his face. "Blizzard its ok, we're all alright. You can calm down now, please." After hearing this I instantly calmed down. Then I remembered…MIDNIGHT!

I rushed over to her and she wasn't awake. I shuck her while screaming "Midnight, Midnight wake up!" until she started to moan and open her eyes. Apparently, I was still in my dark form because as soon as her eyes opened all the way and she saw me, she screamed and backed away from me.

Have you ever had one of those moments where you wish you were never even born, well I was having one of those right now. I slowly turned away from them and started walking away from them. Rouge made a move to try and get me but I had already teleported away from all of them, never to be seen for a couple of years.

_**The next chapter will take place five years in the future to let you all know.**_


	10. Chapter 10

The Search.

Comet's POV

It has been five years since anyone has seen my brother. After we told Midnight what had happened, she wanted to apologize. But it was too late because Blizzard had already teleported away from everyone. Mom has been a wreck for the past five years. Dad and uncle Sonic have been out looking for him almost every night. Even Eggman wanted to help us find him.

Right now I was holding a flashlight while walking in downtown Metropolis looking for my brother. All of a sudden, I hear a noise from behind me. I turn around only to be met by a bunch of gangsters, yet they were all frozen solid. This could only mean one thing, "Blizzard is here."

Normal POV

I'm so stupid, why did I freeze those guys. I was practically waving a sign that said "Hey Comet, over here." Why did I do that? To answer my own question, it's because I didn't want my brother to get hurt, that's why. Oh shit, he's coming this way.

He came over to me and said "Excuse me sir, did you see a dark grey hedgehog with blue streaks pass by here?" You see, I had changed my appearance by making my fur dark red and I wore bright orange contacts to hide myself. "Sorry, I didn't see anyone like that pass by here."

"Oh well, thanks any way."

"Could I ask who you were looking for? Maybe I can help."

"I'm looking for my brother, his name is Blizzard. He would be around twenty years old to this day. Do you think you could help me look for him? I would like the extra company."

"Sure, I would love to help. Why are you looking for him anyway?"

"Well, he ran away because my sister Midnight screamed at him because she was scared that he was going to kill her. Yet after he left, she calmed down and practically called in the National Guard. She really wanted to say she was sorry for yelling at him. But he had already left."

Just remembering that day brought tears to my eyes, and he apparently noticed.

"I know, it's sad isn't it. We really just want our brother back." At that, more thugs came out from an alley.

"If you kids was smart, you will give us all of the monies that you have." I just sat there and laughed at his low IQ.

"Oh yeah, you and what army genius. Unless you haven't noticed, you're up against two hedgehogs with elemental powers."

That's when the guys from behind us grabbed us and pinned us to the ground. Then they started punching the daylights out of Comet. While this was happening, my anger was about to go over the edge, but what the leader said next really triggered it.

"Tell your mom Hi for me." That's when my fur went starch white and my eyes went blood red. I grabbed him by the throat and screamed into his face, "**NO ONE SAYS ANYTHING AOUBT OUR MOTHER!**" That's when I kicked him halfway across the street and he got ran over by an orange truck. The others got the memo and ran for their lives. So all that was left was me and Comet, who was staring at me in disbelief.

"Blizzard, is that really you?" He was almost crying as he spoke.

"Yeah, how's it going Comet? Tails hasn't been making life a living hell while I was gone has he?" I said back with a guilt expression. But what happened next took me completely by surprise. Comet ran up to me and gave me one of Amy's death hugs.

"I'm so glad that I found you. Everyone has been missing you."

"If everyone has been missing me, then why didn't they come with you? Why didn't they try harder to find me? Answer me this Comet." When I said this, he backed away from me like I was some kind of monster; well I guess I am since I almost killed my sister.

"What are you talking about, we have been looking for you non-stop for the past five years. How is that not hard enough?"

"Because I've seen everyone in this town once or twice and they never saw me. Hell, not even Shadow saw me, and he notices everything." I said while it started to rain, and the red die on my fur came out. So there I was, back to the old Blizzard.

"This is the monster that almost killed your sister, and you want him to come back home with you?" I said while gesturing towards a mirror which had a full view of my body.

"Yes, because everyone misses you, even Blaze missed you. She admitted to having a small crush on you after you saved her from that fall." Now that got me thinking, even Blaze wanted my back. Hell, what did I have to lose?

"Ok, I'll come back with you, but if things turn south…"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

We both started to head back to our home town, our home, our family.


	11. Chapter 11

Return of Blizzard

Before we went back, I had put some more red dye in my fur so no one would recognize me. After that, we went out on the road. It turns out Comet had his own car now, so we rode that all the way to New Mobotropolis. As we drove into town, some new friends of Comet's came over to meet us while we were eating lunch.

"Hey Comet, how's it going?" We heard from a black and yellow hedgehog named Havoc. He had an orange and yellow cat to his left and a purple and green fox to his right. I would just like to say, BOO K-STATE, now back to the story.

"Hey, who's the red guy with you Comet? Is he a friend from out of town?" The fox said whose name turned out to be Marcus. "Yeah, we've never met you before? What's your name?" Said the cat who turned out to be Melody.

"My name is Inferno, nice to meet you." I said while shaking their hands. They all seemed pleased to meet me. Then one of them came up to me and stared me in the eyes. "Or is your name Blizzard?" I gave him the ultimate WTF face; I had gotten good at it over the years.

"I'm sorry, who is Blizzard? Is he someone I should know?" Then Comet gave me the WTF face back full force. "Blizzard is Comet's brother. He has been gone for around five years now. Everyone in this town hates him for leaving, he almost killed his own sister" It took a lot for me to not rush him and blow his head off.

Comet seemed to have read my mind, because he came to the rescue. "Ok, let's not dwell in the past, I should probably take Inferno back to my house and find him someplace to sleep." After that, he guided me back to the car. When we were a good distance away he spoke up. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, I didn't think that they would be there."

"Hey, it's ok. I just didn't know that everyone hated me for leaving. I left because I didn't want to hurt anyone else. You know that, right?" I said with a pinch of guilt in my voice. He must have picked it up, because he looked like he was about to cry.

"Of course I know that, I just think that everyone else thought you left because you wanted to go on a killing spree. Yet we all stood up for you, even Midnight came to the conference about you. In fact, I bet that everyone is sitting on the edge of their seats for me to come back with you. Though a little bit of warning, Eggman was also helping us find you, so he is probably sitting in the house…"

"Right next to Midnight." I said in a lower voice that sounded more menacing than anything else. "We need to hurry up and get back so Midnight doesn't have to be near him any longer."

As we turned the last corner, I was astounded by the sight I saw. They had upgraded our house from a two story to a freaking mansion. It was huge; it had five stories, four garages, and a huge pool in the back. There was a huge gate around the entire place.

"I take it your surprised that we live in a mansion now, we had gotten a lot of money from the city because we had stopped Eggman and freed Dark Sonic. So mom and dad were able to get this place." He said as we pulled up into one of the garages.

"Dude, this is awesome. I can't believe you guys live in a mansion now!" I said while looking over at a silver and blue Mustang. "Don't you mean 'we', you live here now to remember?" He said while throwing me the keys for the Mustang. "The Mustangs yours by the way."

Just then, everyone came rushing outside. And when they saw us, they gave Comet welcoming smiles, while they gave me questioning looks. "Comet, who is this, another one of your friends from town?" I heard Rouge from my right as she inspected me. So, time for the ice breaker.

"Hey mom."

That's all I needed to say, because she looked me dead in the eyes, which were now the normal blue because I had taken out the contacts, and started crying. In fact, every girl and Knuckles and Tails started to cry. Mephiles came running out of the house with Sonic and Eggman behind him.

"Dear, is everything alri…" Was all he got to say before I broke the ice again.

"Hey dad, you've been keeping Comet out of trouble haven't you?" I said with a slight chuckle, because Amy was snuggling her head into my stomach. "Son, is that really you?" Was all he got to say before Rouge ran forward with me in toll.

"It's Blizzard, I would remember those eyes any where!" She said while sandwiching me and Mephiles between her arms in a hug that would make Amy jealous. That's when the sprinklers came on and washed all of the dye in my fur out. So there I was, standing in front of my family, and everyone looked like they were really happy to see me. Mephiles took us all into the living room and asked what I did while I was gone.

"Well, I saved a town or two, beat up some aliens, learned how to make it snow in the middle of summer. I also learned how to create a small tornado of ice and snow. I helped out uncle Finivetus every now and then. Started my own restaurant, which got closed down because all of the food was a little on the cold side. I ran around the big city for a little while, which is where Comet found me." Everyone looked like they didn't believe a word of what I was saying. "OK, I didn't beat up any aliens, but I did beat up a couple mutants over the years."

All in all, it felt good to be home, yet I had still to see one person. As if on cue, she walked in the door right behind me.

"Blizzard, is it really you?" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Midnight standing there as if frozen. I backed away a little bit, but she kept on getting closer. "Hey sis, I trust you have been doing well over the yea…" I couldn't finish because I was being hugged to death by my sister.

"I miisssedd yoouu soo muccchhh Blizzard." She said while crying into my chest. So I did the reasonable thing and hugged her back saying" I missed you to Midnight. I missed you all."

Everyone started to crowd around us and hug the both of us. Now, I really feel like I'm home. And I knew that everyone missed me, and were really glad to see me again. It was so huge, that the press came barging into our house screaming" Blizzard, is it really you? How does it feel to be back home? How did you get back home?" So I gave them what they wanted." Yes, it's me, it feels pretty good to be back home again, and you can thank my brother Comet for me coming back," And all in all, it did feel pretty good to be back home after all this.


End file.
